L'Absent
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot La vie continuait en son absence, elle ne s'arrêtait pas...


Titre : L'Absent  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : … rien en particulier ; kawaii fluffinard ? très légère pointe de angst ? bof…

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou! n'est pas à moi mais je fais des efforts pour réparer cette injustice.

**Spoilers** : hmm… si vous ne le savez pas déjà, vous passerez probablement à côté sans le voir… On va donc dire que non :p

_(Ecrit les 8 et 9 juin 2005 – Plot Bunny KKM n°14)_

¤

**L'Absent**

¤

Yuuri était bien obligé de le reconnaître, il était complètement lessivé. Sur les rotules. L'entraînement l'avait achevé et il devait dire ce qui était : en tant que manager, Murata était impitoyable. On ne le croirait pas à le voir comme ça, avec ses lunettes et sa bouille sympathique… Un tortionnaire, oui !

Yuuri bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'aurait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait profité davantage de son bain mais… en vérité, il craignait un peu de se noyer dedans. Et ce traître de Muraken qui lui avait sourit avec malice avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et de lui conseiller de bien se reposer… Lui avait imaginé rentrer chez lui et s'écraser dans son lit sans même prendre le temps de manger, s'endormir avant que sa tête n'atteigne l'oreiller et ce jusqu'au lendemain matin. Dans son lit. Dans sa chambre. Enfin, sur Terre, quoi !

C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait de nuit… En général, lorsqu'il passait dans l'autre monde, il arrivait dans la matinée, voire en début d'après-midi. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle le Roi Originel avait choisi de le faire venir cette fois-ci, Yuuri ne pouvait que se montrer reconnaissant du fait qu'il ait inclus une nuit de repos avant !

Il avait atterri dans les bains royaux – c'était tout de même mieux qu'en pleine mer ou dans une fontaine, surtout si l'on considérait le fait qu'il n'était que peu vêtu ! Il était également reconnaissant à Conrad d'être venu l'accueillir ; seul. Se présenter devant le châtain dans cette tenue, ou plutôt cette quasi-absence de tenue, ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Günther. Quant à Gwendal et Wolfram, il préférait ne même pas y penser !

Pour le principe, il trouvait particulièrement idiot d'avoir dû revêtir son uniforme de lycéen – de Maou – pour se changer de nouveau sitôt arrivé dans sa chambre mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne se voyait pas non plus arpenter ces couloirs à présent familiers en pyjama…

Quelques gardes le saluèrent et, s'efforçant de ne pas trop bailler, il les remercia pour leur travail. Il ignorait pour la plupart leur nom mais leurs visages aussi lui étaient devenus familiers. Pour lui, une quinzaine de jours à peine avaient passé mais Yuuri réalisa que Shin Makoku, ses habitants et surtout ses nouveaux amis lui avaient manqué. Il refusait de penser à eux comme à ses sujets…

Etouffant _in extremis_ un énième bâillement, Yuuri ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta interdit sur le seuil.

Il s'était déjà vaguement demandé si Wolfram continuait de dormir dans son lit lorsqu'il n'était pas là… il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'y trouver effectivement le blond lui apporte un tel sentiment de… retour à la maison. Comme si tout était normal, à sa place.

En se rapprochant, Yuuri vit que Wolfram s'était endormi pendant sa lecture. Sa lampe de chevet était encore allumée et… Wolfram portait des lunettes ! Yuuri cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ignorait totalement que Wolf avait une mauvaise vue ! D'ailleurs… c'était étrange, il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir vu lire quelque chose sans pour autant avoir recours à ses lunettes… Peut-être était-ce quelque chose de récent ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait que des légers problèmes de vue et qu'il ne les portait qu'en fin de journée, pour se reposer les yeux ? Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu lire au lit ; lorsqu'ils se couchaient, Wolfram s'endormait toujours directement.

Les lunettes lui allaient plutôt bien, décida Yuuri après un examen plus attentif. Elles lui adoucissaient le visage sans pour autant le lui cacher. Wolfram arborait toujours un visage dur, hautain ou méprisant, il était toujours énervé voire même en colère. Son expression changeait lorsqu'il dormait, bien sûr, mais Yuuri n'irait pas jusqu'à la qualifier de douce. Ses traits étaient simplement… plus détendus.

Là, Yuuri avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Wolfram, plus… fragile, quelque part. Un Wolfram qui lui donnait envie de sourire, se sentant lui-même comme… apaisé. Il réalisait également que la vie continuait en son absence, elle ne s'arrêtait pas ; chacun reprenait ses habitudes.

Et Wolfram lisait au lit.

Il ne le faisait jamais devant lui. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec un peu de peine pourquoi. Est-ce que Wolfram s'endormait souvent, comme ça ? Pourquoi ne lui montrait-il jamais cet aspect de lui ?

Délicatement, Yuuri souleva les mains de Wolfram et dégagea le livre, prenant soin de ne pas perdre la page. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture. _L'Absent_, de Gerbidel Batrapin. Une curieuse boule se forma dans sa gorge, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi ce simple titre le touchait à ce point.

Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet puis, tout aussi délicatement, il lui ôta ses lunettes. Le visage de Wolfram conserva toute sa douceur. C'était un peu comme si c'était le regard de Yuuri qui avait changé…

Les lunettes vinrent rejoindre le livre puis Yuuri borda sommairement le blond. Rapidement, le plus silencieusement possible, il se mit en pyjama. Il éteignit ensuite les lumières puis se glissa entre les draps. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et bientôt, la clarté de la fenêtre fut suffisante pour qu'il puisse distinguer la silhouette de Wolfram.

Fatigué, il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Après un dernier bâillement, il murmura :

– Bonne nuit, Wolf. A demain.

Fin.

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

Gerbidel Batrapin : Oui, j'ai aussi écrit des oeuvres profondes et sensibles…  
Wolfram : Est-ce que… je… pourrais avoir un autographe ?  
Gerbidel Batrapin, signant le livre : Bien sûr, mon petit ! Alors comme ça tu as aimé mes œuvres ? Et si nous en discutions tous les deux ce soir autour d'un dîner ?  
m77 et Yuuri : HEY ! Il est fiancé !


End file.
